London Calling
by charlotteprentiss
Summary: Aaron and Emily's relationship goes rocky when she questions whether she made the right decision. Deep on Emily's thoughts/team interaction. T for language.
1. London Bound

**Disclaimer: I do not (unfortunately) own anything to do with Criminal Minds. Specific credit must go to Rick Dunkle for the 'caramel baby'- I own nothing **

**This was originally going to be a fairly long one shot but it's easier for me with studying and work to put it up in shorter chapters. It means it will be updated quicker! **

**This is for Lorna- happy **_**belated**_** birthday! And because she's a Hotly shipper (she is- she asked for these to be Hotly) this will eventually centre around them…**

* * *

'To Emily' Will declared, raising his glass, wincing slightly as he raised his arm putting pressure on the wound on his chest.

'To Emily' everyone repeated. The entire team was present. All but one: Prentiss.

'I can't believe she had to go straight away…' Reid murmured as he sipped from the black current drink which he had not so slyly exchanged instead of red wine.

JJ looked up to Hotch with a slightly perturbed look on her face. It was the same look she had donned when she took a back seat in telling the team that Emily was in fact alive only eleven months earlier. 'Hotch...' she nudged him.

He cleared his throat and looked over to Strauss who conveniently had hidden behind her new love interest. 'I know this year hasn't been our best and I know everyone's getting used to Emily being gone again…'

'But' Strauss butted in causing Morgan to roll his eyes. 'The bureau have acknowledged this and are willing to give two weeks leave to all members of the BAU… with some expenses covered for time off…' Suddenly the expression on Derek Morgan's face changed.

'Say what?' Morgan's voice reached an extraordinary high pitch. 'You mean, well.' He raised his eyebrows in a moment of shock. 'You're telling me that we can go to London. To see Emily. For free.' His sentences were disjointed. Strauss subtly nodded, not wanting to admit that the Bureau of Investigation was paying to ship its profilers to the other side of the Atlantic for little more than a reunion.

'The flights are booked for this weekend. I hope you haven't made any plans…' Hotch chimed in.

Reid, Morgan and Garcia lit up. It seemed that they were the only ones who didn't know _something _was happening. In a moment of hysteria Reid had spilled his drink, now dribbling down his chin and Garcia, like Morgan, remained dumb; unable to communicate.

Out of the silence Derek Morgan exploded in a quick laughter. 'Oh my god!' he spat out, providing something for all the team to laugh at.

'Somebody ought to watch him.' Rossi commented. 'If we're not careful we will get a visit from Miss P with little more than souvenirs- we might have a baby Prentiss-Morgan on our hands.'

Still in a state of shock Morgan spoke up again. 'I will bring Emily back and our caramel baby is coming with us!'

'Oh baby, you're all mine and not going anywhere. I can't share you with Em!'

* * *

'Passports?'

'Check.'

'Pillows?'

'Check.'

'Chocolate for the flight?'

'Check.'

'Dad…'

'Check.' Hotch lost himself in repeating the same phrase for the tenth time. 'Sorry Jack. What?'

'Why isn't Beth coming?'

Hotch almost blurted out the entire story about how Beth conspired a totally fabricated story about him and his former subordinate. 'She…' he struggled to think of something logical to explain to his 8 year old son but couldn't think of anything without accidentally revealing too many feelings for _Auntie Emily_. 'I'll tell you later.'

'And' Jack emphasised 'why does Uncle Derek want to have a caramel baby with Auntie Emily?' Aaron looked up puzzled, forgetting that Jack had been in attendance when the team found out they were going to London. 'And… what _is_ a caramel baby?'

He groaned under his breath. Jack would never let this go. 'Thanks Derek.'

* * *

Garcia pulled the sides of her bright pink trench coat up as they emerged from the airport. 'Y'know you could have warned me it was gonna' be so cold, Rossi. Mr traveller-man, you're not so wise you know. I'm freezing. I think I'm turning into an ice cube. I'm freezing!' She emphasised every word to get her point across.

'Yeah Rossi. Coulda' warned us. I know Virginia isn't the sunniest state but this is taking the p-' Morgan added.

Rossi spun around on his heel. 'Watch your language! We have children present.' He quickly added before the expletive could leave Derek Morgan's mouth. 'And it's Dave, we're not in Virginia anymore.' He mocked Morgan before spinning around again and pointing to a row of four classic London Cabs. 'Will, JJ, and Henry- there; Reid, Derek and Penelope – there; Aaron and Jack –there. Erin and I will follow…' he pointed to each vehicle individually.

'Reid?' the genius questioned. 'I thought we were on a first name basis…'

'You're Reid though, anything else is just… weird.'

'Yeah that is true Spence' JJ remarked as she got into the cab.

As soon as JJ shut the door she saw Will's face blankly staring at her. Slowly a smile began to appear.

'What?' she giggled. His smile was making her smile and giggle.

'Nothing…' he said but his smirk was still present.

'What?' JJ repeated. She was a sucker for his southern accent and every time he acted remotely suspicious she couldn't help but laugh.

'Do you think…' he started.

'Do I think?' she questioned. He eyes quickly darted to Henry, she hoped what he was about to say was appropriate for a 4 year old to hear.

'Do you think…' he repeated again. 'Aaron will finally admit he has feelings for Emily?'

'What?' she laughed again. Will's face started to drop. His question was serious.

'Really…' his eyes widened. 'That's why he and Beth called it a day y'know!'

JJ's face dropped, unamused. 'No. They split because Beth was insecure with their friendship. She thought something was going on. But it's not.'

Will's head dropped to one side. 'Yeah Jennifer…' She hated it when he called her Jennifer. 'There isn't anything going on- yet. Look! The guy's in love with her! You seriously can't tell me you've never noticed it…'


	2. Ground Floor

The black cab ride from the airport to presumably Emily's new residence was surprisingly silent. The more she thought about it, the more JJ could see Emily Prentiss and Aaron Hotchner together; for no reason at all. Everything in common but also _nothing_ in common. He had Jack, she had Sergio; he chose football games, she chose poker games; he did triathlons, she watched. Maybe Foyet and Doyle had brought them closer on an emotional level which nobody knew about, perhaps they didn't even know themselves. The fact that Will have made her question Aaron and Emily's relationship, their future, existent or otherwise scared her. She didn't want them getting hurt again.

Henry's voice broke the silence. 'Mommy? Mommy?'

JJ didn't respond immidiately, still in trance. 'Yeah hun?'

'Are we there yet?'

'I don't know…'

'Daddy!'

Will had also kept quiet. After all, JJ did know Emily and Aaron more and his conspiracy that something may or may be already happening could just be him trying to spread the love. After all, he was now a happily married man. 'Sorry bud, I don't know either.'

Derek, Penelope and Reid's cab was lively.

'You know how the British drive on the left as opposed to the right in the States…? Well originally everyone travelled on the left up until the late 1700s. As society is dominated by those who are right handed, some violent few needed to be able to reach their weapon quickly to protect themselves from those coming forward on their right side. It only really changed when Napoleon wanted everyone on the right because he was left handed and he needed the advantage… In Britain and its colonies the left-side tradition stayed.' Reid poured out the British facts as if it had been his home country since birth. 'So what have you got planned? I really would like to see a Shakespearian play.'

Penelope piped up. 'So much! I want to do all the touristy things like Big Ben, Buckingham Palace… and of course, spend time with Emily…'

'Yeah same I guess…' Derek added. 'More Emily though.'

'Oh and I really want to try some faggots an peas.' Reid gestured to a restaurant sign as they drove past.

'Everyone here then?' Rossi stood up on the steps of a house their cabs had stopped in front of. 'One, two, three… yeah there's 10 of us…'

'So is this Emily's new house?' Jack asked.

'Sure is!'

The team stood in amazement at the three storey, light orange bricked house. Everything seemed perfect. The white window frames made the brickwork stand out and brought attention to the Royal Blue door. The door opened.

'My god! Guys, I thought you weren't going to be here for another hour. Come in, Come in!' Emily ushered everyone into the hallway.

The inside was just as beautiful as the outside.

Emily's eyes dotted from person to person. 'Dave! Erin! Thank you so much for arranging this- I never would have found the time to arrange this, really, thank you. Jack and Henry! Wow. You guys have seriously grown…'

JJ and Will individually paid close attention to her and Aaron. 'Aaron!' She wrapped her arms around his neck. 'It's seriously good to see you.'

'You too' he spluttered back, still in her grasp.

'This wouldn't have been possible without you' she let go of him like a school girl caught with her boyfriend by an over protective father and moved onto everyone else.

'I haven't finished decorating so you're going to have to mind the paint smell and lacking furniture but you all have somewhere to stay, albeit bunking up…' everyone was given a tour and shown to their respective rooms.

Derek came down the wooden stair case causing Emily to look up from the coffee table perfectly placed in the centre on her enormous lounge area.

'Seriously doll, how did you pay for this?'

Emily smiled. From a two bedroomed basement in DC to a 4 bedroomed house in London's most sought after area, the question was expected. 'Mother.' She explained. 'And investments. I'm going to do this up in my spare time and move on. Preferably move to somewhere smaller. I get lonely sometimes. Maybe she thought buying such a big house would encourage me to settle down and have kids. She'll never learn…'

He smiled. 'So you're not dating Easter then?'

Emily's face dropped. 'No.' Her response was a mix of repulsion, confusion and laughter.

'What about Mick Rawson?'

'No. Plus, doesn't he live in Maryland? I didn't think he had come back here…'

'Thought you had a thing for British men…'

Emily laughed. 'I never said I wasn't dating…'

'So are you?' Derek was becoming to sound like a protective brother.

'No.'

'Good. Are you happy?' He paused for a moment and interrupted before she could even answer. 'I know you're happy. I don't think I've ever seen you smile so much, not even when I gave you that vintage copy of _Slaughterhouse 5_…'

'You know I loved that!' she smiled and turned to the book case which was acting as a partition between the lounge area and the dining room. 'See it's over there!'

'You know I'm gonna look…'

'Be my guest.' She waved him through. 'So have you got any plans for tonight? I have made reservations at 8 for the best restaurant in West London but I was unsure if everyone would be too tired from the flight.'

His eyes shot to the ceiling. 'I think they're sleeping now, so it shouldn't be a problem. I slept on the plane…' She looked up to as they moved further to the book case. 'Y'know…' his voice became more quiet. 'Rossi and Strauss… they're a couple…'

Emily smirked. 'Serious? I thought they were just close because they were dancing- at the wedding and all…' Derek nodded. 'They better not be doing the_ nasty_ up there… That's just wrong on _so _many levels.'

After the meal everyone returned to the house together.

'Jack, go upstairs. I'll be there in a minute. I just need to talk to Emily.' Aaron said as he pushed his son forward and pointed to JJ and Will who stood at the top of the stairs having over heard what he said.

Will nudged JJ- 'Oh la la!'

When everyone was out of earshot Aaron joined Emily on the couch where she had a glass of wine waiting for her and an empty glass waiting to be filled.

'Emily I need to talk to you…' he was crouched in the centre of the seat.

'Does this need to be more private? I need to talk to you too.' She poured him a glass and stood up. Passing him, she walked to an empty room where a spiral stair case led to the ground floor. 'We can be alone here…'


	3. Hypothetical Relations

As they tiptoed down the metal staircase, Emily and Aaron reached an underground location which she had conveniently missed out from her house tour. The street lights added an unusual brightness to the corner of the room where the windows met the steps to the street and a blue LED strip filled the opposite wall.

'Welcome to the bar…' Emily murmured as she gestured for them to sit on the leather couches.

'Well you didn't bring us here on the tour…' Aaron noted looking around. Half of his face was tinted blue from the light.

'I can't say it's very me though, can I? I honestly hate it. It looks like a bachelor pad.'

Aaron looked around in the darkness. 'I thought this was being rented out when I saw it from the street.'

'Well… that's the plan. Or turn it into an office. I have found some really nice colours in mind…'

'Maybe we can sort something out before you go… Anyway, you wanted to talk?'

Emily completely forgot that it was he who wanted to talk to her first. 'Oh yeah. I just wanted to thank you so much for persuading Strauss into signing the annulment of my contract. I get that I had another year or two at the Bureau but this was an opportunity that I couldn't let go of. I really appreciate it Aaron.' She touched his hand and gripped it gently. 'I'd hate for the team to know I wanted to leave before I got the call from Clyde- I needed a new start, you know?'

He put his hand on top of hers. 'I know.'

Losing himself for almost a minute, her head was bowed deep in thought- the silence was only broken by the heavy footsteps coming from above.

'Emily? Aaron? Where are you guys?' It was Dave.

She pulled her hand away quickly and stood up; leaving her wine glass on the frosted table she hurried up the stairs. 'We're down here! I was showing Hotch my plans for the ground floor.' She lied. Aaron followed and saw Dave at the oak table with a planner in hand.

'How about tomorrow we go sightseeing? I'm sure Henry and Jack would love the Dungeons and Tower of London…' the oldest profiler suggested.

'Sounds good, I haven't really had chance to look around yet.' Emily offered a few suggestions.

'I think JJ and Gar-' he corrected himself- '-Penelope, want to go shopping in Harrods.' Aaron pointed to the 'H' symbol on the map.

'Well I'll go plan and leave you two to whatever you were doing…' Rossi disappeared as quickly as he had arrived.

'We better be going to bed too.' Emily switched the lights in the kitchen off and made her way upstairs. 'I'll see you in the morning, good night Aaron.'

As he walked up the stairs he kicked himself. She was happy and he was so glad she spoke first; he didn't want to make a fool of himself. He couldn't admit to himself, let alone to the key member of his team, that his missed her presence. He needed her to be back in Virginia.

* * *

'Morning' Emily called as the LaMontagne family walked down the stairs. She hated playing hostess but it was her house and her new country so she had to abide by _the rules_. Everyone knew it was Dave who was the host, organiser and leader of all things out of the bureau- not her. 'What do you want for breakfast?'

Henry ran to the counter. 'Cinnamon toast crunch.' His favourite cereal.

Emily paused for a moment, blanked face. 'Sorry Hen… I don't have that.' She knew she should have planned in advance. 'How about toast?'

'So what do you have?' Will interjected.

'Well I have bacon, British bacon of course, sausage, bread, baked beans…'

'Sounds like a full English Breakfast…' Reid added.

Emily looked up from the counter and raised an eyebrow. 'Ya' think?'

No sooner had the words left her mouth did Derek Morgan have something to say. 'And there is my Prentiss. God how I've missed you.' Her sarcasm and wit was something he missed. Without her the team was boring to put it nicely. The banter was almost dead when she was not there. 'I think I speak for everyone here when I say – 11 fry ups, please…'

* * *

Emily, JJ and Penelope walked the stands of Harrods at a slow apathetic pace. Everything in there was overpriced. Even though she loved Henry, JJ saw no logic in a teddy bear for £50. He would just have to put up with what he had.

'Shall we go, guys? I can't afford anything here' JJ suggested after at least an hour of walking around the department store.

'Uh yeah!' Emily added.

'I thought you'd never ask…'

On the streets they wondered around before they found a deserted court yard where yet again everything was overpriced.

'Shall we just sit here, have a coffee? Talk like old times?' Emily sat down at a table outside a quaint café. It looked like she had already made up her mind about what they were going to do.

'£5 for a drink?' Penelope blurted out. 'That's-'

'The price of friendship' JJ added.

'Apparently at least.' Emily wasn't impressed with the extortionate prices but like JJ said. The price of friendship.

The women swirled their spoons in their drinks. They had covered pretty much everything Emily had missed. The serial killer who left body parts in school lockers, the shooter on the top of the J Edgar building in the city, rumours of her replacement and of course the budding relationship between David Rossi and Erin Strauss.

'So much for the policy on fraternisation…' Penelope grumbled. 'Not like I care anyway, Kevin is still with Agent Garcia. God, hate that woman. Who does she think she is?'

'Are they actually together?' Emily questioned.

'Well they might as well be! They went as the Doctor and Amy to the Sci-Fi convention! That's like the ultimate betrayal for nerds. I feel like my hard drive has been ripped away from my central processing unit.'

'In English?' JJ suggested.

'It doesn't matter. He's just. Well. I have no regrets about unleashing a virus on his personal computer if that's any help…' the tech wiz finished.

'Fraternisation rules, man…' Emily spoke without emotion. 'You'd think in the 21st century you'd be able to date whoever you like. It's not like the BAU has the best track record with romantic relationships. We have to take what we can get. If I want to date Hotch, I should be allowed to you know…' JJ and Penelope's faces dropped. 'I'm speaking hypothetically, of course.' She reassured them.

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or sent me messages! I really appreciate it and I read every single one...**

**Review and subscribe- if you haven't already! :D**


	4. Food of Love

'Em-i-ly Pren-tiss' Penelope's speech was broken and she hissed the last syllable. 'I can't believe you just said that.'

JJ dabbed her coffee mug with a napkin. 'Yeah. That's-'; she was preoccupied with the thoughts Will had put into her head. '-weird. Seriously…' She had adopted a lower tone which was evident of shock and bewilderment.

'JJ, you sound like those stoned teenagers we had to interrogate once… I was speaking hypothetically. Why would I want to date Hotch?'

'Uh.' JJ broke from her trail of thought. 'I don't know.' She sounded normal.

'Exactly.'

* * *

Back at Emily's house that evening _the team_ were each doing their own thing.

Will pulled a jacket out of his suitcase and placed it on the back of a chair. 'Do you think this is too posh for where we're going tonight? And should I wear a tie? I can't make my mind up…'

JJ stared at it blankly. 'Ask Rossi, he knows where we're going. Or just see what he's wearing… I don't know.' She walked over to the door, shut it and turned the key.

'You alright Jayje?' Will questioned. He put the shirt on top of his case and sat down on the bed waiting for JJ to say something. He knew this look, or at least he thought he did. Suddenly her eyes lit up. 'Hun, you ok?' He asked again.

She moved across the room and pulled the chair over to the side of the bed and sat down, slightly creasing his jacket. 'You were right' she blurted out. The mood was suddenly lighter.

'What you talking about?'

'Emily likes Aaron.'

Will's face dropped and his eyebrows creased. 'Wha?'

JJ was like a teenager girl with gossip. 'We were out for coffee-' her voice quickly became quieter. '-and Emily said _if I want to date Hotch, I should be allowed to_ _– _you were right. There is something going on. Of all the people she could have said, why Hotch? Why not Morgan? I mean they used to be partners you know, plenty of time for a relationship to start!'

'Jay, I said Aaron likes Emily, not the other way around. I was foolin' but now I'm beginning to think there is something going on. Where did they go the other night? I think it's time for Detective LaMontagne to come out…' He laughed.

Their laughter was broken by a sudden knock at the door. 'Guys? Are you decent? I need to talk to you!' Garcia's voice was muffled.

'Be there in a sec' JJ shouted.

'Emily and Aaron sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes-' Will mocked as she went to open the door.

As soon as the door was open at a fraction Ms Garcia squeezed herself through the gap and shut the door. 'Uh' she seemed startled. 'Hi Will.' She moved her focus to JJ. 'JJ, girl talk, now!'

JJ turned to Will. 'Would you mind?' she smiled a cheeky grin.

'Not at all…' he walked out the room and shut the door behind him.

'Yeah? Girl talk?' JJ questioned as soon as Will had shut the door. 'What's this about? Kev? What?'

'Emily.' She blurted out. 'After our little catch up at that café earlier I cannot get it out of my head that there is something going on with our little miss Prentiss and boss-man Hotch.'

JJ was quiet but smiled. 'One sec.' She opened the door to the bedroom and grabbed Will who slumped himself on the landing. 'Will get in here now.'

Garcia looked confused and annoyed. 'I said girl talk.' She repeated firmly. She was ignored.

'Say what you said to me to Will' JJ requested.

'I said _girl talk_.' She was even firmer with her voice.

'Just say it.'

Will leaned over and pushed the door shut. 'I said that after what Emily said today about wanting to date our marvellous Aaron Hotchner, I can't help but think we have some budding love birds.' She mumbled pathetically.

Will looked at JJ and then back to Penelope. 'Well…' he said as he sighed. 'If three people think it, there must be something going on.'

'Three?' she spat out. 'Me' she looked at JJ. 'You…'

'And Will' JJ finished.

'Will?' Penelope looked at him with a confused look.

'I just think he likes her, ok?' he felt like he was being questioned. 'Seems like all they've been through together, there must be feelings for each other.'

JJ concurred.

'What are we going to do? I could perhaps hack their emails and send some rather raunchy messages… Set them up; Garcia style!'

'Ok I think that's too far.'

'Maybe' Will suggested. 'We should just watch them. They might already be together and hiding it. I don't know… Let's just see…'

* * *

At the restaurant everyone had sat in the perfect position so that Will, JJ and Penelope Garcia could observe Emily and Aaron. At the head of the table: Rossi, to his left, Erin then Reid, followed by Henry, JJ and Will. Opposite Will, Garcia and to her left, Morgan, Emily, Jack and then Aaron.

'Uh' Penelope leaned forward to Will, almost dunking her hair in her glass of wine. 'Why couldn't Hotch sit next to Emily?'

'I guess Aaron wanted to be by Dave… Y'know, the two big guns at the head of the table…' He murmured, keeping his voice down.

Emily was also less enthused by the seating arrangement. Jack to her left and Henry in front of her. She loved kids but couldn't stand their eating habits. 'I want chocolate.' Henry sniffed as he looked over the pictures on the children's menu.

JJ looked. 'See look here hun, you can have the chocolate caramel brownie once you've eaten all you main. Be a big boy for Auntie Emily! You need to show her you can eat all your big boy food!'

Emily nodded. 'Yeah Hen! Show me what you can do!' Henry grinned and pointed at all the food he liked on the menu. 'I wish I could be so decisive… It all looks really good!'

'Yeah same here, I think I'm going to go with the steak though.'

'I like the look of the sea food platter…' Emily said pointing it out. 'Oh. It's for two…' She knew she shouldn't have been surrounded by children.

'I wouldn't mind having that!' Aaron Hotchner piped up leaning forward so he could see her even though his son was between them. 'Jack, do you mind if we switch places? You can sit next to Uncle Dave and Aunt Erin!'

Jack moved without protest.

'Such a good child' Erin remarked.

'Oh-em-gee.' Garcia whispered as Hotch took his seat next to Emily. JJ and Will smirked.

Half way through the meal Henry decided that to eat any more peas is simply too much.

'Caramel brownie!' he demanded to his mother.

'Not now, eat those peas. Its two mouth-fulls. Come on Henry!'

'Caramel…' Jack whispered under his breath.

'Sorry Jack. What did you say?' Rossi asked.

'Caramel…' he repeated.

'Caramel?' Erin questioned. 'You can have a caramel brownie if you eat your main too; show Henry how it's done!' She tried to motivate him but that wasn't what he was getting at.

'Caramel baby…' he repeated under his breath. Erin and David looked between themselves, unable to remember the incident that happened only a week before. 'Uncle Derek?' he shouted down the table. 'Where's Emily's caramel baby?'

The table was stunned into silence.

'What?' Emily blurted out.

Derek's head shot forward. 'Jack… that was a joke! Me and Emily don't have a baby!

'I knew I shouldn't have worn this dress…' she muttered.

'Oh.' Jack was evidentially confused. 'Ok.'

Aaron reassured Jack that it was in fact a joke table but the fact that the table was in hysterics he couldn't concentrate on what his father was telling him.

JJ leaned over to Will. The drink had evidentially gone to her head. 'No baby now…' she slurred. 'But any more of those oysters and I'm sure there will be…'

Will pulled away as the smell of the wine wafted from her mouth. 'Oysters… the food of love.'

**Thank you again for subscribing and leaving reviews- very much appreciated!**

**Message me if there is anything you would like to see in upcoming chapters - CharlottePrentiss**


	5. Mystery Man

Will stumbled through the front door, supporting JJ who dangled from his neck. 'I'll put her to bed. Thanks for the meal Aaron, appreciate it'.

'It's fine, make sure she gets some rest. We've had a busy day…' he patted Will on the back as he walked up stairs.

Emily lingered at the bottom of the stairs. 'You know' she put her hand on his shoulder as he was still facing the opposite direction, 'you never spoke to me…' There was a slight slur in her speech and what was initially a tap on the shoulder had turned into her leaning on him for support as she removed her heels. 'Care to talk now?' She walked over to the coffee table and sat at the far end of the sofa.

'Sure.' He too removed his shoes and sat at the opposite end to where Emily was curled up.

'So what was it?' she questioned.

'Nothing.' He lied. 'I just wanted to see if you were happy here. You cleared it up for yourself…'

'It was more than that...' she shuffled closer to him and leaned towards his face. 'You're doing _your tell_…' she whispered.

Startled he shot up. 'I better be going to bed.'

'I better be going to.' She turned the lights off and followed him to the top floor. She followed him into his bedroom. 'Jack, would you mind going and seeing auntie JJ? I need to talk to your dad.' Pointing him downstairs she locked the door behind her.

'Emily. I…' he stuttered. 'I don't know where to start.'

She didn't quite know what she was expecting. All she knew was that he was doing _his tell _and she was a little tipsy. 'How about…' she paused for a minute making sure she couldn't hear anyone on the landing outside the door. 'Beth. Where is she?'

He sat down on the bed and she followed suit, sitting in the opposite corner. 'She wasn't comfortable.' He suddenly became mute.

'…with?' Emily waved her arms in a circular motion to encourage him but he couldn't see.

'Us.' He said bluntly, realising he could have phrased it better than a single word which held several implications.

'Us?' she questioned. 'As in, you and me? As in a romantic relationship?'

'She thought when we met up after the wedding, _something_ was going on.'

'But she can see that I've left…' she stated slow and blunt.

'This is what I've tried to point out. And I said that even if there was something was going on, it's not like it could carry on when we are on opposite sides of the Atlantic…' He paused. 'I realise that wasn't the best thing to say but given the circumstances I wasn't thinking straight…'

'Wow.' Emily muttered.

'And well, I just wanted to tell you personally.'

'Thanks…'

They sat in silence for a moment. Aaron facing the wall and Emily sitting angled facing his back. Spontaneously she moved over to him and placed her hands over his chest and hugged him hard. He didn't pull away but held her hands and pulled her slightly so that her face was next to his. 'Thank _you_ Emily.'

She was so close to him she could feel his rough stubble on her cheek and smell the musty aftershave lingering on his skin from hours before. 'I better go to bed. JJ and Will need their sleep.' She was quiet and tilted her head slowly so her lips were touching his cheek. He pulled her hands harder but she flared her fingers, prompting him to let go.

She shut the door behind her and made her way to the stairs to go and get Jack from his temporary sitters.

'Sorry about that' she said as she hurried Jack upstairs. JJ was sitting bent over the bed, her hair tied back and drinking a clouding concoction of tablets, cordial and water. Realising Emily had returned she followed her upstairs taking Jack back to Aaron and then swiftly entering Emily's bedroom.

'Em.' JJ called.

'Just a sec…' Emily poked her head out of the en-suite door. 'Yeah, Jay?'

'Can I talk to you?'

She looked down at her watch and took it off. 'Yeah, just come here.' JJ slowly moved towards the bathroom and watched Emily sit on the edge of the bath removing her make up.

'What was that about?' she questioned.

'What?'

'What was so important that Jack couldn't hear?'

'Just about moving here and…' Emily knew she could trust JJ. '…and, well, Beth. And why she isn't here.'

'_Why_ isn't she here?' JJ asked, genuinely intrigued.

'She thought Hotch and I were or are together… I'm not sure… No truth in the matter, obviously.' Emily reassured her.

'Well… uh, wow.' JJ nodded impressed. Will was right, at least about something. As she looked up she noticed the bathroom cupboard open. She shot up in need of another aspirin. 'Got anything for a headache?' She shifted everything around.

'Yeah, top shelf.' Emily pointed with a make-up wipe in her hand to the top row of boxes.

JJ started a commentary. 'Q-tips; face wipes; hair dye; condoms, oh Emily you naughty girl!' She carried on. 'nail varnish remover and…' JJ picked up the last box. 'What is this?' JJ knew perfectly well what it was.

Emily looked up and rolled her eyes. 'I was late, ok?'

JJ looked down at the pregnancy test box. 'When was this?' As Emily's best friend she was entitled to the answer.

'When I moved here… I guess it was just stressed.' She passed it off as nothing.

'Well ok.' She went to put it back on the shelf before turning back around. 'Hold on.' Emily looked up. 'Why did you need a test? Who were you with before you left?'

Emily's face was blank. 'You never know… I watched too many of those _I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant _shows, I got freaked out. I was with no one.' Emily hoped that she wasn't giving away anything and that JJ believed everything she said. 'Anyway, don't you have a husband to tend to?' She quickly hurried JJ out of her bedroom and locked the door.

In a panic she reached for her phone and text her most treasured contact; _JJ knows something is up xxx_

**Please review and subscribe!**

**Any guesses for who Emily is texting?**


	6. Teenage Games

Emily lay in her bed listening to the footsteps outside the door; the footsteps too light to be a man but too heavy to be one of the children. There was a light knock on the door.

'It's Jay…'

Emily shuffled towards the door, wrapping her dressing gown around her as she walked.

'Morning'

'Did I wake you?' JJ was still in her dressing gown too.

'No I've been up for a while, too lazy to get dressed though…'

'Henry is asleep and Will has gone for a run, I thought I'd talk to you about last night' JJ leaned against the door while Emily sat on the dresser chair.

'Last night?' Emily questioned. 'What about it?'

'Well you implied that you were with somebody before London…'

'Oh.' Emily sighed. She thought JJ wouldn't remember anything given the fact that she was swaying and her speech was partially slurred. 'It was a long time ago.'

'Well you moved here three months ago and it couldn't have been long before that, Em.'

'What makes you say that?'

'The pregnancy test. C'mon, you were doing your tell.' Evidentially JJ wasn't as drunk as Emily had hoped.

'I'm not pregnant…' Emily reassured JJ.

'I know. But you were with somebody before you came here. Otherwise there would be no need for it.' Her point was clear.

'Mick. Ok? It was Mick Rawson.' Emily knew that JJ would be too uncomfortable around Mick to ask him if it was true. 'I guess it was just the British accent that got me…' She lied and hoped that she wasn't giving anything away to the BAU's newest profiler.

'Oh.' JJ was startled that Emily actually told her.

'Oh?'

'I thought it was going to be somebody in the team…'

'What? Reid? Or maybe Morgan?' she chortled as she recited all the male profilers. 'Oh what about Hotch? Mrs Emily Hotchner… Just, no.'

They heard the front door open. 'I guess that's Will, I'll see you in a sec. I think Rossi is doing breakfast…'

'Great.' Emily shut the door and proceeded to get dressed. As long as JJ believed that Mick Rawson was the man she was with before she moved away then nothing could complicate things with the man she left in America.

* * *

'Mornin' Em!' Rossi was doing his usual breakfast for the team. 'Any plans for today?'

Emily sighed. 'I need to get some paper work done so I guess you're going to have to do stuff without me'

'Y'know I'm not really feeling going out today. Maybe I'll stay here…' Derek glared at Emily. 'If that's alright?'

She briefly looked up from her coffee and her eyes shifted to everyone's faces waiting for a response. 'Yeah… Sure.'

* * *

Derek Morgan creeped along the floor boards approaching Emily's office and pushed the door open so he could peek inside. 'Afternoon stranger…'

'Oh hey!' Emily looked genuinely relieved to see him. 'I wish I could go with the guys to the London Eye. This is so dull.' She waved a piece of paper up from her desk.

'So let's go then.'

She waved the same piece of paper in the air. 'I can't. I have so much work to do!'

'But doll, who is going to moan if it's not in on time? You're the boss. Just get one of the agents to do it.' She smiled. 'C'mon we're going.' He pulled her from behind her desk and dragged her down the stairs.

'God I've missed you so much' she declared as they set foot on the street. 'Thank you, Morgan.'

'Always…' he muttered as he put his arm around her shoulder and walked to the Tube station. 'How's Easter?'

Emily looked up at him. 'I haven't seen him since last month.' She dismissed. 'He's heading the Brussels office, there's no need for him to be over here.'

'Huh' he grunted. 'The other night when you said you and he weren't dating, well, I thought you were just trying to change the subject.'

'Morgan. We are really not dating.' Reassuring him she prompted him to turn the corner and pointed out the nearest stop. 'What's with you guys?'

'Huh?' he repeated his grunt.

'First you and now JJ, jeeze.'

'What?'

'Both of you trying to see if I'm dating anyone! What's the fuss?'

'Calm it! We're just looking out for you…'

'Six years at the BAU and you still have to look after me, how nice.' Her sarcasm was missing from Quantico and nobody could deny it.

* * *

Penelope gushed. 'That proposal on the Eye was so romantic.'

JJ nodded her head in grievance.

'It's tacky. If somebody did that to me I'd be embarrassed. '

'I have to agree with Emily' Aaron added. 'It's not romantic or personal in anyway…'

JJ and Penelope glared at each other.

'I know I don't have the best track record when it comes to dating but the guy should know me well enough that I wouldn't want that.'

'I see where you're coming from… I'm so glad Henry was at our wedding, I'd have it no other way.'

'Oh so it wasn't a shot-gun wedding then?' Emily joked. 'They're tacky too.'

'Couldn't agree more.' Aaron added again.

Everyone paused for a moment, acknowledging the awkward atmosphere created by Aaron Hotchner's constant agreeing. 'Is there anything you two don't agree on?'

Aaron and Emily looked at each other amused. 'Politics.' Emily suggested.

Once again the room was filled with silence until another outburst from Ms Garcia. 'Let's play MASH!'

'Oh my days, I haven't played that since high school'

'Played what?' Rossi asked as the remainder of the team walked down stairs having played a round of poker which undoubtedly Reid had won.

'MASH.' Emily called out.

'JJ you first. Say stop whenever.' Garcia quickly scribbled some names down.

'STOP!' Her response was relatively slow.

'So…' Garcia quickly crossed off some of the words. 'You're going to marry Will-'

'-already have…'

'Have 6 kids.'

'I don't think so.'

'And… Live in a shack while you work as a stripper.'

Erin gasped at the suggestion.

'Looks like I might as well quit the BAU now with those prospects' JJ remarked.

Rossi looked around the profilers sat on the floor. 'This could take a while, how about we play something more… old school?'

'Like what?' Morgan added.

'Spin the bottle!' Garcia had never been so enthusiastic.

Emily skid her empty bottle of wine into the centre of the group. 'Shall I go first?' Everyone was mute. 'Ok then.'

She spun it and it slowly landed on Spencer Reid. 'Emily. I really, really must object.' He said moving away. 'The amount of germs spread through this game is astonishing.' He didn't realise what he said could be seen as insulting.

'Like I care…' Emily said bluntly, leaning in and kissing his cheek. 'Wasn't so hard, was it.' He spun the bottle, landing on Emily. He leant in awkwardly and kissed her on the cheek. 'I'm a lucky girl, aren't I?' She spun the bottle again. It took forever to stop. It wobbled as it balanced pointing perfectly straight at her former unit chief.

He slowly sat up and leaned forward. She too was hesitant aware that everyone would be watching. To kiss Aaron was different. Reid; she could pass off, nothing could or would happen between the two but with Aaron anything was plausible especially given their history and he was her former unit chief. She edged closer tilting her head to the right slightly and met his lips at hers. They seemed to be locked for eternity at each other's grasp. Feeling his stubble on her chin made her conscious of her actions and encouraged her to move away. Their eyes finally opened.

**Apologies that this chapter wasn't up to much and for the cliffhanger! **

**_Reviews are very much appreciated ~CharlottePrentiss_**


	7. Longing

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in over a week- I promise to update more frequently now! This chapter will reveal who Emily was with before she left (isn't it obvious though?)! **

'That was…' JJ stuttered as she managed to get two words out.

'Strange' Will noted as he stared wide eyed into the circle of profilers that had formed.

'Sweet' David Rossi suggested looking at Erin for words.

'Passionate.' Reid was more confident in his response.

'Disgusting.' Garcia finally remarked. 'I swear to Steve Jobs, that was not just a kiss.'

The door was open slightly and pressure on the floor boards outside caused the ensemble to freeze. Derek entered the room. He was the last of the team, minus Emily and Aaron, to join the group.

'He better not hurt her, that's all I'm saying…'

'Are they actually together? Do we know this?' Erin commented. 'Were they close before she left?'

'Shouldn't you know?' Reid was unaware that his tone was sarcastic.

'I try to keep out of the personal lives of my subordinates…' her response was just snide.

The atmosphere was becoming uncomfortable - 'Where are they anyway?' the interjection by Will was welcomed.

* * *

Emily scurried across the landing and to Aaron's bedroom door. Pausing for a moment she tried to take in what just happened.

'Aaron…' she whispered. He didn't hear. 'Aaron!' she was louder and her tone was more aggressive. Not wanting the others to hear her, she turned the handle quietly. On the other side of the door, Aaron too turned the handle.

Stumbling into the room, Emily looked right into his eyes.

'Come in…' he chuckled.

Emily quickly scanned the room. 'Jack?'

'Downstairs having a sleepover with Henry…'

'Oh.' She had gone to his room for a reason but couldn't bring herself to speak. 'I think we need to talk about what just happened.'

He smirked. 'Well you called me through the key hole, I opened the door and you fell into me.' She loved his childish nature. It seemed that he was only like that when she was around.

'I was on about the kiss.'

'Ohh…' he nodded, playing _dumb._

She lightly thumped him on the chest. 'Seriously…'

'Ok.' He was still smirking.

'They're downstairs in JJ's room, conspiring. I heard them. They're talking about us.'

'Are you surprised?' he questioned.

'No. But still…'

'You'd think for a bunch of professional profilers that they'd have realised something a long time ago.'

Her heart sank. 'Aaron. This is serious…' He sat grinning still but upon realising that her feelings for him were still present his face dropped.

'Emily' he grabbed her and wrapped his arm around her. Breathing in deeply, he sighed. 'Not a day has gone by that I haven't thought about us. I want you back. I've tried to kid myself that I was over you, and that you are over me. I've messed you about… I am so sorry.'

'Aaron.' She was thankful that she was stull in his embrace so that he couldn't see the lone tear run down her face. 'I have tried to pretend, too. I wish I never came to London. I wish that we never hurt Beth.'

'I know.'

'The team…' she held back from crying more and swearing in anger '…they know. I don't think we can pretend much longer. I want to come back home.'

* * *

'Jack likes Doctor Who, doesn't he?' David questioned.

'Yeah, he does.' Aaron looked over to his son. 'Why?'

'Erin and I were going to go on a tour of the BBC. I heard they have a good section on the series…'

Aaron was transfixed, staring at Emily who was playing with his son. 'I'm sure he'd love that.'

'Good. I already have tickets.' He produced them from his pocket.

'Thanks. I think I need a bit of peace…' Aaron looked at the floor, avoiding Dave's line of sight. 'Hangover…'

Without question Rossi nodded- he was sure Aaron had only had a glass or two the night before, certain even. 'How are things with you and Beth now? Talking?'

The mention of Beth's name was enough to distract him from Emily but he still couldn't give a straight forward answer. He disregarded the question and changed the subject. 'How long do you think you will be at the tour for?'

'A couple of hours- I expect to be back about 5.'

Aaron looked down at his watch. Six hours. 'What's everyone else doing?'

'Madame Tussauds…'

'Ah' Aaron acknowledged that he wouldn't be missing out on much.

'Henry is stopping here with Emily though so I can't promise you complete silence with a kid under five running about…'

'It's fine, really…'

Sorry that this chapter was so short! A longer chapter will be coming which is ENTIRELY Aaron and Emily (and a little bit of Henry)- I hope it's worth it!


	8. Why?

'See you! Jack, make sure you say thank you to Uncle Dave for taking you out!' Aaron called out as he shut the front door to Emily's new house.

'Aaron?'

'Yeah?'

'Nothing… I was just seeing where you were.' Emily reasoned. 'Actually, can you come here and help us?'

Aaron was intrigued and walked towards the voice. 'Cakes, huh?' he asked as he saw Jack clutching the cake mix box.

'For mommy' Jack shook the box.

'He insisted. Chocolate, of course. Does Auntie Em get any?' Emily asked Henry.

He thought for a moment. 'One.'

'What about me?' Aaron asked.

Jack thought again. 'No.'

Emily laughed. 'Aw why not, Hen? Uncle Aaron likes chocolate cake!'

'Yeah, you can have one but you have to help.' Henry prodded Aaron with a whisk.

Mixing the egg, ready-made cake mix and water Emily passed the bowl to Henry. 'Make sure you don't get it down you!'

Henry concentrated on the bowl as he moved the whisk in a circular motion around the edge. 'Here you do it' he passed it to Aaron, his little arms were beginning to ache. 'Wow! How are you doing that so quick?'

'I ate my greens.' Aaron noticed that Emily was preoccupied with trying to work out the correct temperature for the cooker. 'Hey Hen' he spoke in a whisper. 'Watch this!' he dipped his two fingers into the mix and moved them through the air in one quick movement to that the batter splatted on her back.

'Eww!' She exclaimed as she put her hand on her back and felt the chocolate mix. 'Two can play that game.' She walked over to the bowl and dipped a finger in. Wiping it from the end of his nose, down over his lips and to the end of his chin, she finally removed her finger and licked what was left. 'Mmmm sweet.'

This is why he fell in love with her. Their moment was soon interrupted by Henry LaMontagne.

'Germies!' he squeeled. 'There's gonna be germs! Momma says not to mess because of the germs!' He wiggled on the kitchen counter and put his arms out for the bowl. 'I can do it.'

Aaron passed the bowl over to him on the counter and allowed him to mix it a few last times. 'How about we put it in the cases now?' Emily asked, as she tried to wipe her back.

'Uncle Aaron can do it.' He passed the bowl back over and watched as Aaron spooned some of the mix into each individual case.

'Why don't you go into the lounge and watch some cartoons? I'll shout you when they're done!' Emily suggested but Henry remained focused on the near-empty bowl.

'Can I eat what's left?' Emily's heart sank. The thought of a four year old eating a chocolate cake mix on her cream suede sofa was terrifying.

'Yeah sure…' she was nervous. 'Just take this so you don't get mucky.' She passed him a paper towel and watched as he skipped into the living room.

Aaron watched Emily's face. 'Don't worry, we can clean any mess he makes!'

'But...' She stuttered. 'It's suede! My beautiful cream suede sofa!'

Emily stood in the doorway for five minutes observing how Henry kept the bowl on the table and occasionally dipped his fingers in the mix. JJ had taught him well, he didn't make a mess but she couldn't keep her eyes off him, just in case.

'Let's just sort this.' Aaron threw the whisk and wooden spoon into the sink. It splashed up Emily's top.

'Thanks.' She splashed him back.

'Is this a contest? Because I always win.' He jolted a small glass of water at her. 'Shit. I didn't think that much would come out.'

Emily looked down at her sodden white tee. 'You can see my bra now, you ass!' She laughed as she got the same cup and poured a little bit over his head. 'Equal?'

Spitting a bit of brown water out of his mouth he pulled the cup from Emily's hand. 'Stop.'

For a moment she questioned if he was really angry. His face cracked a smile. 'Come here.' She pulled his damp shirt and wiped her wet fingers over his nose and mouth, removing what was left of the chocolate mix.

'Y'know, if the others were here they'd think something is going on…'

Emily pulled on his shirt tighter so he was face-to-face with her. 'Maybe there is…' she tugged at his shirt once more and bit gently at his lower lip.

The alarm for the cakes went off but they remained locked at the lips. He didn't pull away and had one hand on the back of her head and the other at her lower back. 'I've missed this, I've missed you' he muttered in the brief moments in which he wasn't caressing her lips.

The alarm went off again and the finally pulled away.

Emily stared at her feet like an embarrassed school girl. 'I better go get Henry.' As she turned she noticed the blonde haired child swaying in the doorway. 'Fuck' she whispered.

He remained blank faced as she approached him. 'Hey Hen, how about we get those cakes?' He remained silent. 'C'mon Hen, we don't want the burnt!' She reached out for his hand but he didn't take hers.

He began to frown and point at Aaron. 'Are you married? My mommy and daddy are married.'

'No, Henry. I'm not married.' Aaron spoke calmly.

He frowned again. 'Aren't you married to Auntie Emily?' Emily froze, still bent down.

'No. Uncle Aaron and Auntie Emily are not married.' He hoped speaking in third person would help him understand.

'Oh.' Henry cut to Emily. 'So why were you kissing?'

'We-' The alarm sounded again. 'We better get those cakes!' Emily hurried hoping to distract him. The smell of singed cake filled the room. 'Three or so got burned, frig frig frig.' She tried not to swear with a child in the room but he couldn't care less that he only had 9 perfect cakes.

'How about we ice them? I'm sure mommy will love that!' Aaron waved a box of icing sugar in his face.

'…why were you kissing?' There was no fooling him.

'Because sometimes grown up kiss' Emily stated.

'Why?'

'Because they love each other…' Aaron added. Emily's eyes shot up.

'Why?'

Emily knew what she would say next would be far too complex for an adult to understand let alone a four year old child. She had to settle for something more simple. 'Sometimes they just do.'

* * *

**Oh I wonder what Henry could do next... Tell somebody else? Comment who you'd like him to tell; Will/JJ/Reid... I'll listen to you!**

**As always, reviews and subscriptions are much appreciated!**


	9. What You Know

''Aw, thanks Henry! It's delicious!' JJ licked the chocolate icing off the cake.

'Yeah bud, they're great!' Will wiped the 'D' for 'daddy' off the top of his. 'Did Auntie Em help you make them?'

'Yeah and Uncle Aaron! He mixed it for me…' Henry pointed to Aaron who was talking to Emily in the corner.

* * *

'Shit. He's pointing over here.' Emily muttered.

'I think they're on about the cakes…' Aaron said turning around slyly.

'He's going to spill though. What four year old do you know that can keep a secret?'

'I can't say I know many four year olds… Plus, we can get away with it anyway. We can say he misunderstood…'

'How can you miss understand a kiss? He's four, not stupid.'

'I'll say you were seeing if there was anything in my eye….' He rubbed his eye to demonstrate what they would do.

'Aaron, I was practically stuck to your face. We don't know how much he saw! We were lip locked.'

He couldn't help but laugh at her despair.

* * *

'Bud, you gonna be alright?' Will stroked his son's hair as he lay in bed. 'We're just gonna be downstairs with the other grown-ups…'

'No.' Henry muttered stubbornly. 'Stay here.'

Will looked helplessly at JJ. 'I'll stay here hun, you go downstairs…'

'Are you sure? I don't mind staying'

'I'm sure. I'm tired anyway….' Will continued stroking Henry's hair and leaned forwards to kiss his wife.

Henry giggled. 'You love each other…'

'We sure do bud!' Will watched as JJ left and shut the door.

Henry fidgeted in his bed. 'Daddy, I'm not tired. I don't want to sleep!'

Will moved his fingers to his son's nose and soothingly moved it from bridge to tip in an attempt to make him sleepy. 'Shhhhh Henry, mommy wants you to be asleep by the time she comes to bed.'

Henry's eyes were shut and Will shuffled to the double bed where he could lie down. Finally, peace and quiet.

'Daddy?' Henry's voice broke the silence. 'Why aren't Auntie Emily and Uncle Aaron married?'

'What?' he muttered under his breath. 'Kiddo, they're not married because they're not together. They don't love each other. They don't love each other like I love mommy!'

Henry sighed heavily. 'But daddy, they kissed!'

Will chuckled. 'I'm sure they did, buddy.' He wasn't in the mood for Henry's games. 'Mommas' gonna be angry if we don't go to sleep!'

'They kissed!'

'Ok buddy…'

'And they love each other like you and mommy!'

'I'm sure they do.' Will wasn't prepared to take his four-year-old son seriously. 'Now Henry, go to sleep!'

The door handle wobbled and JJ put her head in the gap. 'Still not asleep, huh?'

'Sorry Jay! He's a bit hyper…'

'C'mon Hen, sleep!' JJ whispered in her son's direction but received no reply.

'If he's asleep now…' Will raised his fist and laughed quietly as he raised it in the air and waved it in his son's direction.

'I might just come to bed now…' JJ walked towards Will and lay flat on the blanket.

'You'll never guess what Henry's been saying…' Will rolled over to face JJ.

'Dare I even ask?'

'He was asking about Emily and Aaron…'

'What was he asking?'

'If they're married.'

'Will, that's perfectly normal. He's just trying to understand the world around him!'

'Jay, he said they were kissing.'

'Do you really believe our four-year-old? He said two weeks ago that there was a family of cats living in the coat closet…. He has an over active imagination…'

'Of all the things though, why say that? C'mon you gotta agree it's kinda suspicious- we think something's going on and now our son is telling us there is!' Will was getting agitated and talking quicker.

'Well, Detective.' JJ kissed Will on the lips. 'You work it out.'

* * *

'So where's Henry?' Emily asked as she sipped her morning coffee in her garden.

'Will took him to an event at Hyde Park… there are some entertainers, clowns and stuff…'

'Well any time you're in England, drop him off. He's a doll; it was fun to babysit him!' Emily laughed.

'I might just take you up on that offer' JJ sipped at her tea. 'He does come out with some stuff though…' she chuckled.

Gulping hard, Emily anticipated what JJ might say next. 'Haaa. Like what?'

'Last night he tried to convince Will that you and Hotch were kissing…' JJ paused as she heard what she was saying. Everything they had conspired about was coming from the mouth of her four-year-old. She began to lie '…of course I told him he was mistaken.'

Emily laughed. Fake. 'Ahh what a doll! Now that is hilarious!'

'I know right' JJ sipped her tea and rolled her eyes in a moment of despair.

Emily hummed under her breath. 'Mmmmhmmm.'

JJ tried to bite her lip. 'Em.' She blurted out. '_Did_ you and Hotch kiss?'

She was dumbstruck. 'You know we did…. Playing spin the bottle…?'

'No. You know what I mean.'

Emily raised an eyebrow. 'I'm not sure I do.' She didn't know how long she could keep her poker-face. After all, JJ had known her for six years and knew her 'tell'.

'When you were alone with Aaron yesterday, did you kiss him?'

'Uhh no.' she began to be defensive.

'Oh alright.' JJ settled. 'It's just that since we got here, a lot of Emily-Aaron stuff has being going on…'

'Emily-Aaron stuff?' Emily questioned.

'Well… at the café you said you'd hypothetically date Hotch- you could have said anyone else, and you've been spending quite a bit of time together when the rest of us aren't around and then you kissed and there was some passion there, don't even deny it.'

Emily scoffed. 'Shut up, Jay.'

* * *

'I tell you something's going on…' JJ panted as she ran along the pavement with Derek Morgan.

'Jayje, I have no clue.'

'So much for being a profiler then.'

He stopped in the middle of the street. 'Hey! Do you want me to unleash a can of woop-ass on you?'

She laughed and carried on ahead of him. 'Seriously, Pen thinks it, Will thinks it, even Henry thinks it.'

'Lil man H thinks it? Boy!'

'Erin thinks it, or at least thinks it's possible.'

'I'm guessing everyone thinks it then…?'

'Rossi probably knows something. Look what he was like when Emily was in Paris, he knew….' Derek's face dropped.

She needed to lighten the tension. He laughed nervously. 'He probably caught them going at it.'

'Ok. That is just, wrong.'

'Sorry but he's a wise owl. He's like the godfather or something.'

Derek sighed amongst the heavy breathing. 'Listen to me.' He was bent over and put his arm on her shoulder. 'I know something, you've got to promise me you will not to tell anyone…'

**Oh I'm evil leaving it there ;) **

**Reviews and Subscriptions appreciated!**


	10. So Now You Know

JJ felt sick as she walked to the bench. 'Just sit down here and I'll tell you. It's not long but you should know…'

'I need to hear what you have to say. I feel more nauseous than when I was pregnant.' JJ sat legs wide apart on the bench so she could dip her head to catch her breath. 'So, what do you know?'

Morgan cleared his throat. 'One night about four months ago…'

'So a couple of weeks before Emily left?' JJ interrupted.

'Yeah, Emily's car had broken down in the parking lot under Quantico and Hotch was giving her a ride home…' Morgan started his story.

JJ nodded her head repetitively to show she was paying attention.

'And do you remember how Janey from Finances on the fifth floor had been attacked down there a week earlier?'

'Oh yeah…' she remembered.

'Well I was checking the CCTV as Emily walked down. I made sure she got to Hotch alright. He was already down there you see. Anyway I watched her walk down the stairwell and towards the car, Hotch was standing outside waiting for her. So I'm walking away cause she's safe and that but I realise I've left the feed on, on my monitor so I go back to turn it off and they're up against the car. Y'know, kissing and shit.'

JJ paused for a moment. '…and shit?'

'They had their hands over each other.' He cracked a smile. 'Y'know what, I'm happy for them but if they want to keep it a secret, whatever. I'm just glad somebody's getting some action!'

'Whoa.' JJ was in shock. 'I mean, I was having a laugh about them being together but it was just coincidences. I didn't think that it might be real…'

'Yeah, well. Just don't say anything, ok?'

'Ok.'

* * *

Hotch shook the door handle to Emily's room. That was their sign.

'Hold on' Emily called out but it was too late, Aaron was already in her room and had locked the door behind him. 'I said hold on.'

'Oh come on. It's nothing I haven't seen before.' He stared as Emily pulled her dressing gown on over her underwear. 'You look amazing.' He reached out to touch her hair.

'Not now.' She pulled away. 'I was about to come to you.' He smiled and looked her up and down. 'Not like that. Henry told Will, who told JJ who…'

'…told you.' He finished her sentence.

'Exactly. She's commented on how we're alone together quite a lot.' Like now, talking.'

'We can talk though.' Aaron possessed a sarcastic tone in his voice.

'Aaron, we really need to talk. We can't be together. I know we both want it but we live in different countries, on different continents.'

'So I'll move' he suggested.

'You have Jack.'

'Jack loves you. He will move with me.'

'I'm not exactly the most maternal person. I wouldn't know what to do with him. My mom was never there for me. I never had a maternal relationship.'

Aaron reached out for her hand. 'I'm not asking you to be his mother. I'm asking you to look after him. You're great with kids. We can be happy together; we can get married and have babies of our own.'

'I'd think you were drunk if it wasn't so early in the morning.' She blushed at his comments. 'We can't do that to him. I can't come back to America- I have a job here.'

'Come back, have a rise, a promotion. Come back.'

'Aaron, you're deluded.' She tried to convince herself that they had a casual relationship.

'I'm in love, with you.'

'Shut up, Aaron. You're not.'

'If I'm not, why am I here?'

She sighed. 'Please just leave.' Hugging him tight she pushed him away to the door. 'I can't do this to you.'

Pushing back he lifted her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist so that she didn't fall backwards. He moved towards her bed and gently placed her on her back, still half-wrapped in her dressing gown.

He grunted, trying to remain his composure- there was evident passion and the moment could go either way but he fought back his urges. 'You feel that?' they remained clothed and the only thing she could feel was the pressure of him on her as he stood bent over her face-to-face on the bed. 'Do you remember this?' She refused to grant him eye contact. 'Do you remember this?' he repeated. 'The passion, the love, the caring, the sex?'

'I'm sorry.' She forced back so he was standing at the end of her bed and she kneeled that she was face to face with him. 'I can't'. With those words they moved in sync, grabbing the backs of each other's heads in a passionate embrace, kissing.

Nothing had changed.

* * *

Aaron moved towards Emily's door mirroring the actions of himself earlier in the day. He knocked.

'Come in' she called, unaware of who was behind the door.

'It's me.'

She moved a pillow from behind her as she lay upright in bed and motioned for him to lie next to her.

Adjusting the pillow, he turned to face Emily who was staring at the ceiling.

'I'm going to move to England.'

Her head shot to the side. 'But-'

'No buts. I want to do this.' He remained gazing at her as she returned to day dreaming facing the ceiling. With his forefinger he played with her hair. 'I'll move here, and we can be together. Beth can know, the whole team can know.' He trailed his finger down to her sternum and tapped. 'I love you for who you are…', continuing he reached her stomach; '…and if you decide you want a baby, that's what we'll do, I love you Emily and I want to be with you forever'. He tapped her stomach just like he tapped her chest, with it sending shivers down her spine.

She couldn't deny she loved him, nor could she deny the fact she loved what he could offer her: a life together, marriage, children. The week that she was_ late_ she contemplated what life would be like if she had Aaron's child, their child. The relief when she got her _monthly gift_ was not because a child would be unwanted but because she couldn't look down at Aaron's child, everyday knowing she was not with him.

'I love you.' She whispered.


	11. Realisation

**A/N: First of all I'd like to apologise for not updating- it's been a month! I've been travelling and for the past week or so haven't had an internet connection.**

**I was going to conclude this fic but why don't I just play around with it some more? I hope you like it!**

CHAPTER SUMMARY: EMILY AND HOTCH COME TO INDIVIDUAL REALISATIONS.  
~ Apologies that it is so short!

* * *

Emily looked in the mirror of her medicine cabinet; she looked acceptable. With that notion she wondered downstairs and curled up on the couch. She felt so warm inside, full of love and yet so empty- an overwhelming sense of loneliness.

Her trail of thought was broken by JJ's steps coming down the stairs. 'Mind if I join you?'

'Go ahead…' Emily still possessed a glazed look over her eyes.

Assuming the fetal position, almost mimicking Emily, JJ looked her friend straight in the eyes.

'When did you know?' Emily asked, avoiding eye contact with her best friend.

'Know what?' She could mean anything.

'When Will was _the one_?' JJ was thankful for the clarity; she didn't want to accidentally blurt out the entire conspiracy of the Emily-Aaron relationship which she had learned to be true.

'Uh' JJ rolled her eyes back. 'Honestly? When I kept it a secret.' Emily looked up. 'I didn't want anyone to know. Our relationship was so precious. I didn't want anyone or anything to intrude on it. I was thankful that you guys worked it out for yourselves…' Emily and JJ realised how similar their situations were.

'And you feel the same way now?'

'I'm even more in love.' JJ swooned.

Emily smiled, subconsciously she knew that JJ was aware of her love life.

'Who's in love?!' Reid butted in.

'Me' JJ repeated still in a haze.

'Good, I hope so…'

'Excuse me a sec, I need a coffee' JJ walked to the kitchen and was replaced immediately by the boy genius.

'It's good that they're still "in love"…' Emily ignored the ambiguity of his statement.

'Yeah'

'As for the rest of us… Well, I think I like being alone.'

'Really?' she spluttered, surprising herself with her outburst.

'Yeah, I can be content with my life without a woman… I'm happy…'

'Speak for yourself…'

Reid swirled a pencil in his mug. 'Emily; if there's somebody who you love, make sure they know it. One thing I've learnt is that you shouldn't waste opportunities. I thought you would know that.'

It was the most sense he had made all morning.

* * *

'So how's Jack coming along at school?' Dave asked as he and Aaron pondered through the park.

'Fine…'

'Fine?' The wise-owl questioned. 'Jack has always excelled!'

'Yeah, he… He's doing excellent actually…' Aaron reminded himself of the positive aspects of his life.

'And you?'

'And me?'

'How are you, Aaron?' Rossi stopped in the middle of the footpath causing Aaron to look him straight in the face. 'You seem a little distracted…'

'I'm… good!'

Rossi recalled how he had had a similar conversation when Haley died and then again when Emily left- the first time. 'You miss her, don't you.'

'Who?'

'Emily' Rossi was blunt.

'Of course, who doesn't?' Aaron gestured with his hands. 'The team isn't the same without her.'

'That's not what I meant and you know it.'

Aaron avoided eye contact and eventually looked at the floor, staring at his boots. 'So who knows then?' he asked, reluctantly acknowledging that his and Emily's relationship was not-so private.

'Everyone…'

'Everyone!?' Aaron spluttered.

'I guess. Apart from Reid. For a clever kid he isn't so "on the ball" when it comes to relationships…' Dave carried on walking, encouraging Aaron to follow him.

'So…'

'So… What are you going to do?'

Their walking was stopped again. 'What am I supposed to do?'

'Aaron' Rossi put his arm on his friend's shoulder. 'You know.'

They carried on walking.

'Shit' Aaron muttered under his breath. 'You're right.' With his final two words he sprinted out of the park and down the street- the opposite direction to Emily's residence; leaving Rossi in the park, alone, grinning.

**Apologies again for how short this has been- but I know exactly where this is going for the next chapter. Any ideas? I wonder where Hotch has gone!**

**Leave comments/reviews please! ****(Returned!)**


	12. Comfort

**A/N: I sense Hotly! (Yeah, maybe they FINALLY get together? Or am I teasing you?)**

Aaron paced out of the park and headed to where he thought there might be shops. The number of people increased, he must be close. Not once did he look back to see if David Rossi was following him, they were both aware this was something he must do alone.

Finally reaching the shop he had been looking for, he spontaneously opened the door and ran over to the desk.

'Can I help you?' The woman behind the desk sat was podgy and spoke in a slow and apathetic manner.

'Uh, yeah… I need-'

She interrupted him. 'Are you Australian?'

Aaron ran his hand through his hair and wiped the sweat from his brow. '- no, American. I need a ticket.'

She chewed her gum like a cow chewing grass. 'Well you've come to the right place. She pointed to the sign above her head 'TRAVEL DIRECT'. When for?'

He repeated his actions and scrunched his brows. 'Uh… next week. The 19th.'

'Where to?'

He paused. 'Washington, DC.'

'From?' Her speech was monotonous.

'Uh. London, any airport. Preferably Heathrow…'

'And finally, is this ticket for you sir?'

'No.'

The woman sat blank faced and closed her eyes slowly to emphasise her discontent. 'Well, for who then?'

'Emily Prentiss. That's P-R-E-N-T-I-S-S' Aaron spoke clearly but with a hint of a stutter. Leaning over the desk, his feet tapped as the woman stared at the screen processing the details.

'Give me a minute.' She wobbled from her chair and returned with an envelope. 'One way flights to Washington DC, next week in the name of a Miss Emily Prentiss.' She held the tickets out of his reach. 'That'll be £950.'

His jaw dropped. Her love was worth it he thought as he passed over his credit card.

She walked away again and returned with a receipt. 'Bye.' Her attitude would not bring him down.

Walking out of the travel agents he looked over the flight details. She was on the same flight as he. It was fate. All he needed to do now was persuade her to come home with him.

Sliding the envelope into his back pocket he walked to route back to the park, paying close attention to the stores next door; a jewellery shop, a bridal couture with dresses filling the windows, and finally on the corner a store with babies accessories, filling the window. It was a journey which he undoubtedly wanted to take.

He reached the corner and turned back. For a moment he stared into the first window gazing at the pushchairs before stepping back to reach the jewellery shop.

Unaware, he marched himself into the room full of jewels, rings and necklaces, only being brought to his senses by the chime of the door behind him. He was startled.

'Can I help you, sir?' An old man stood behind a glass cabinet.

'I'm looking for a ring.' He muttered as his eyes rolled over the selection.

'An engagement ring? A wedding ring?'

He rubbed his brow. 'No, no…'

'May I ask whom this ring is for?' the man asked as he adjusted his glasses.

Aaron looked up bewildered. 'Uh..'

'I've seen that look before…' the plump man chuckled. 'Let me show you these…' he opened a tray of silver rings. 'Now this here is an eternity ring- the idea is for you and your lucky lady to be together forever'

Aaron grunted. 'Not really her thing.'

'Or maybe this…' the man suggested, pulling out a specific ring, 'they call it a gimmal ring, or a claddagh ring…' He pushed it in front of Aarons face. 'It's Irish!'

'No!' Aaron almost screamed at the man. 'Definitely not…' he remembered looking over the ring Dave had brought into evidence the day that Emily disappeared.

'Ok!' The man ferretted about again. 'How about this then? It's a promise ring. It can mean whatever you want it to mean.' He projected it forward. 'As you can see, solid silver, a slight pattern and a clear diamond centre. Much smaller than an engagement or a wedding ring.'

'I'll take it. And don't tell me the cost.' He didn't need to know.

* * *

'When's the ticket for?' Dave asked.

'How did you know?'

He leaned over and tapped Aarons pocket. 'I can see it.'

'Uh… Same day as ours.'

'So I guess it's serious then?'

'It was, and I want it to be again. She needs to be able to trust me. I hope I'm doing the right thing.'

'What's the damage?' Rossi asked, rubbing his fingers together to symbolise money.

'She's worth it, that's all I'm saying.'

'You're a wise man, Aaron.' He left his friend standing in the kitchen.

The time passed quickly and before he had realised it, it was time for their evening meal. In his jacket pocket he placed the tickets but made sure to hide the ring in the bottom of his suitcase.

* * *

Aaron tapped his wine glass with the back of his knife. The noise echoed around the table.

'If you wouldn't mind I'd like to say a few words.' His speech was not directed to one single person.

'What's he doing?' Emily muttered under her breath to JJ.

'Beats me…' she whispered back.

'Emily.' He focused right on her. She sat opposite him at the centre of the table. She was beginning to regret running her heel in a tormented fashion up his thigh.

Her heart began to pace. 'Yeah?' she stood up so everyone's gaze was focused to them.

'I think I speak on behalf of everyone here when I say how deeply missed you have been.'

She felt a lump form in her throat and her cheeks burn.

'And I'd like to thank you for welcoming us into your home.'

'Thank you for coming' she managed to whisper without her voice cracking.

'I would like to give you this as a present, and I hope you can accept' he passed an envelope over to her. It was plain and not the one he had received the tickets in.

'What is that?' Derek questioned to Rossi.

'No idea' he lied.

Emily gently took the envelope and opened it, not allowing anyone to see what was inside. She looked up at him trying to conceal her emotion.

The team exchanged glances as Henry and Jack's continuous questions went unanswered.

She pushed her seat back and worked her way around the table before making to where Aaron stood.

'Thank you' she spoke softly and quietly as she placed her arms around his rib cage. He held in her in his grasp. The team watched silently as she withdrew her arms and place them on his shoulders, gently wrapping her hands around the back of his neck. 'Thank you' she repeated just inches away from his ear. It seemed like an eternity as they looked into each other's eyes, only to be broken by a slow meaningful kiss.

**Woah, so they kissed in front of the entire team (plus Jack and Henry, huh? I wonder what could happen next...**

**As always reviews and comments are greatly appreciated and will be returned!  
~CharlottePrentiss**

**(If you'd like to see something in particular I'm sure I could fit it in!)**


	13. A Promise

**A/N: Hopefully I'm back on track with the updates now! This chapter has some serious Hotch/Emily stuff but then a lil' bit of comedy through JJ. As always, I hope you enjoy!**

Emily sat on her bed and reached for the telephone on her bedside table. For a moment she toyed with the buttons, contemplating whether or not she should make the call. She dialled.

'Hello, Clyde?'

A muffled voice sounded_. 'Emily, it is two am here. This better be important.'_

'It is' she tried to keep her voice down as to not wake her guests.

_'Go on…'_ Emily heard him shuffle in bed.

'I'm sorry-'

He cut her speech off _'- I was expecting this. Don't worry about it. I guess you've been trying to kid yourself that this is what you've wanted… can't say you've changed in all the years I've known you… But, thank you Emily- you've been a true help to me' _Emily was amazed at how he knew exactly what she was going to say.

'I've finished the last of the reports; I hope we can talk again sometime… Maybe when you're in Virginia?'

_'Maybe.'_ Emily kept the phone to her ear until she heard the dial tone.

She held the phone to her chest and then rested it back on the stand as she contemplated at which point she realised that she wanted to go back to the States .She was a traveller- even as a child, there was not one place she could define as 'home'. For the first few weeks at the London office, Emily found herself finalising reports weeks before they were due because she had that much time on her hands and yet never redecorated her new townhouse. Hopefully this move would be her last and she would finally find her place.

The door was ajar and she could see a tall figure outside. She couldn't make out who it was but the slowly stepped forward and into her room.

'Aaron' she whispered.

He shuffled forwards and sat with his knees up to his chest on the bed. Making himself comfortable, the bed springs beneath him creaked loudly. 'I don't suppose it matters if the others wonder what we're getting up to now' he chuckled quietly.

'We're waiting…' she insisted, prodding him in the chest.

'Waiting for what? It's not like we haven't fucked before.'

She hated that word; 'fucked'. 'I just want it to be special'

'Are you saying it wasn't special before?' he teased.

'Of course it was, but now it's…'

'Romantic? Passionate? Different?' he suggested.

'It's all I've ever wanted and more…'

He leant forward and kissed her forehead. 'I anticipate it eagerly…'

She smiled and blushed as he kissed her. 'So what do you want?' she joked, trying not to sound hasty.

'Ah yes well…' he shuffled again causing the springs to creak once more. 'We need to talk about what's going to happen next week.'

Emily hadn't thought about any further ahead. 'I guess that… Urm-' she stuttered.

'I'd like you to come and live with me'

'Straight away?' she questioned.

'Yes. Emily, you mean the world to me and I don't care if the whole world knows it. Heck, you smooched my face off in front of the team and my son- I don't think there's any need to hide it. We both feel the same way. And plus, do you even have anywhere to stay?'

Emily paused for a moment. 'My mother's condo…?'

Aaron sighed. 'If you don't want to or think it's too soon then please don't do anything you'd feel pressured into…'

She quickly interrupted. 'No, no. It's not that. I want to make sure you're ok with it. You have Jack, he's the biggest part of your life- you need to talk to him!'

'Jack adores you and he needs a maternal figure in his life…'

'Maternal? Me, really?' she scoffed.

'Yes.' He nodded and looks her in the eyes. He was perfectly aware why she struggled to associate herself with a motherly figure- her own destructive relationship with her mother.

'Aaron, I really don't know…'

'Emily I know you can do it' he lifted her chin up so he could look into her eyes again. 'I have something for you.' He wondered over to his jacket pocket which he had draped over her chair as he walked into her room and produced a box.

'Aaron. What is that?' She watched as he bounced the box from palm to palm, finally gripping it in his right hand as he lay casually on the bed. The bed springs sounded again.

'Now I don't want you to freak out…' he spoke calmly 'but I got this for you'

Her eyes were wide open but she relaxed slightly as he lay on her bed and didn't get down on one knee. 'Oh Aaron…' she gushed, a smile was beginning to form on her face.

'Now...' he opened the box to face him and began to turn it to face her as he spoke. '…This is a promise from me to you. It's me promising that I'm going to be there for you, always. Whatever the hardships, arguments, silly little things, I'll always be there and I'll always love you.'

He tilted the ring forward so it caught the light and encouraged her to take it. 'Which finger?' she questioned.

He paused for a moment and took her left hand placing it on her ring finger. 'I love you, Emily.' he made sure to look her in the eye as he resisted the urge to make love to her there an then as a reminder of what he would be waiting for.

'I love you too'

'Promise?'

'Yes.'

He reluctantly pulled himself off the bed and made his way to the door, picking up his jacket and switching the light off on his way. 'Goodnight'

* * *

'Emily…?' JJ spat out. 'What is that?!' she poked Emily's hand.

JJ was the first person to notice. She'd woken late and by the time she got downstairs only JJ was left.

'A ring' Emily grinned.

'Are you and Hotch engaged?!' she squealed. They were in the garden and JJ's voice was exceptionally loud and high pitched.

'No, it's a promise'

'A what?' A promise to get married?'

'No, like a reminder that he's always there for me and he loves me'

'Jeeze' JJ said, turning the ring on her friend's finger. 'And to think, you only declared your love yesterday….' She mocked.

'Oh come on, Jay…'

JJ smirked. 'Seriously though, that ring is beautiful. Are you sure it's not an engagement ring?'

'I'm sure' Emily continued to admire her ring.

'Because y'know it's ok if you're pregnant and this is a shot gun wedding and all…'

'Jay!' Emily spluttered out, shocked and amused.

'I mean, the way you jumped Hotch at the restaurant yesterday, boy…' Emily looked up at her friend and raised an eye brow. '…all I'm saying that when I was pregnant with Henry all I wanted was to be fu-'

Emily cut her off. 'Ok. Jay, I get the idea.'

'Don't deny anything, Miss Prentiss. I heard your bed creaking last night.'

'Jen, you really, really have the wrong idea.'

**Reviews/Subscriptions appreciated and returned!  
Next chapter may contain contain a bit of smut... is that what you guys want?  
~CP**


	14. Hurt

**A/N: hopefully this chapter will delve into Emily's feelings more. I feel like she's holding something back and that she still isn't sure what she wants. This will probably go a lot darker and deeper than I first imagined and hopefully will be resolved in the coming chapters. Emily is still hurt from the past.**

***Two days after arriving in the USA!***

Emily paused as she stirred a pan of spaghetti to look down at her nails, for once they were visible and not red raw where she had bitten anxiously at them.

'Em, do you know when the rest of your stuff is coming?'

She took her eye away from the hob and called back 'sometime in the next couple of days… I hope it's not late though- I don't want to run out of clothes!'

'You can use the washing machine you know…' Aaron added, guiding her to the laundry room. I know we've only been back for two days but I'm pretty sure you know how to use one anyway.

She looked up at him dotingly and teased. 'Don't you like the idea of me running around with no underwear on?'

He swayed as he watched her run back into the kitchen to check on the food. 'Of course… I just want you to settle in before Jack gets back from Jessica's.'

'How long is he there for?'

Aaron stuttered and looked over to the calendar. 'Four more nights… think about all the fun we can have in that much time!'

Emily smirked. 'Yeah I didn't realise unpacking and tidying got you so excited…'

'Oh you do like to tease me, don't you…' He approached her from behind and held her tightly, moving his arm in motion with hers so they stirred the food together. 'I'll be back.' For once it was Aaron running off to do something.

He returned five minutes later to find his dinner already on the table.

'Wow this is good, if I do say so myself…' Emily smiled.

'Can I look forward to home cooked meals every night?'

She looked up unapprovingly. 'Don't push it. Anyway, I'll need to look for a job.'

He'd almost finished but put down his fork anyway. 'I think Strauss expects you to come back.'

'Oh.' She mumbled. 'I didn't think she'd want me back after how much I've screwed the BAU over…'

'You've hardly screwed us over…' he added.

'Are you sure she wants me back? What about anti-fraternisation rules?'

'Well if Rossi can break them, so can we.' He winked and finished the rest of his food. 'I have something to do. I have a surprise for you upstairs so come up as soon as you're ready.'

She blushed and slowly resumed eating.

'Whenever you're ready' he called from upstairs. She didn't want to seem too eager but was afraid of what she might find.

Cautiously she made her way upstairs, trying to make her footsteps lighter under the creaking floor boards.

'Where are you?' she questioned. 'It's dark up here'

'I'm in our bedroom'. Our bedroom- she couldn't help but smile.

She slowly made her way to the bedroom and pushed the door open with her finger tips so that it slowly swung open. '

'Welcome home!' he gestured waving his arm around the room which was entirely lit by candles.

'This is amazing' she gushed as she walked around the room the end of the bed. He lay there in a casual t-shirt and shorts.

'I want you to know how much you mean to me, I thought this would do the trick.'

She was thrown into yet a deeper mix of emotions. Inside, emotionally, she felt broken. Part homesick for a home she could never find, part in love with a man who offered her everything she thought she always wanted.

She moved forward and crawled onto the bed, pulling back the blanket that was placed at the bottom until she was face to face with her lover.

'I love you' she murmured as she played with his hair and drew a finger down his face playing attention to every detail. She thought she knew what she wanted.

Pushing him slightly so he was on his back she hooked her right leg over his torso so that she sat to the centre of his chest. Edging backwards, she pulled his top off over his head and encouraged him to sit up right. Once again she looked him in the eyes.

* * *

'Jay, can I talk to you?' Emily questioned as they walked through a clothing store.

'I thought we were talking?' she laughed.

'I mean, really talk…'

JJ looked to her friend. She hadn't heard that tone of voice since Emily broke the news to her that she was moving to London. 'Sure.' She led her out of the store and to the parking lot.

Locking the doors JJ looked to Emily who took a big breath in and sighed. 'I feel broken.'

'I don't understand.'

'Inside, I feel broken. My heart hurts.' Emily couldn't bring herself to look at JJ. 'I can only describe it as heart ache; love, distress, guilt and regret.'

'What's up? Don't you feel at home? How are things with Aaron?'

'Honestly, Jay, I don't know. It came on all of a sudden. We had sex and it was slow and passionate and amazing but I felt nothing. I don't know if I'm struggling to accept that I'm back in America or what… I feel lost.'

'I don't understand.' JJ mumbled. 'Are you saying he's bad in bed?'

'No. Definitely not. He's compassionate and gentle. I just don't know how I feel. I have so many regrets and I know I can put them right with Aaron but I'm struggling to accept them.'

'Emily, I-'

'I have a reoccurring nightmare… There's a girl calling out for my help and when I eventually get to her, she's gone.'

'Do you know what it means?'

'My therapist tells me it's my subconscious reminding me it's not too late to make changes…'

'Well what do you want to change, or even fix?' JJ questioned in a friendly manner.

'I don't know. I guess that's why I'm lost.'


	15. Dr Watson

Emily ran her fingers over nails, they were still perfectly intact. Instead, she had found comfort in cracking her joints- a bad habit she picked up in her teenage years.

'Emily?' Dr Watson's voice interrupted her.

Emily looked up from her hand to her therapists face. The woman in her mid-forties, older than herself, had straw coloured hair. In places, streaks of grey were visible and where she had nervously run her hands through her locks, a few strands were sticking out at 45 degree angles. Emily couldn't help but analyse the woman who was analysing her. Her shirt was creased and on the right collar was a small white stain. There was no wedding ring but there was puncture marks where one had once been. Her conclusion? Dr Watson had recently separated from her husband- their problems had only intensified after the birth of their baby. At which point, or not soon after, their marriage had ended. Emily tried to remain was positive as possible but the cynic within her thrived when she noticed that her therapist could not sort her own problems.

'Yes, sorry…' Emily was broken from her analytical haze.

'Last week you told me about your dream. We never really had time to go into much depth about it. Can you tell me, have you had this dream a lot recently?'

She rolled her eyes back trying to recollect the last time she'd had the dream about the girl. 'I think it was the night before I came to see you… So, four or five days ago.' Dr Watson quickly scribbled something down.

'And how do you feel in yourself?'

'Relieved.' She sighed peacefully.

'And how are things with' the bedraggled therapist shuffled through her notes 'Mr Aaron Hotchner.'

'Amazing.' Emily sighed again. She had vowed not to lie to this therapist- maybe this one could actually help her. 'I love him.'

'Interesting…' Watson mumbled. 'Now, how about that dream…'

'I've told you everything…'

The therapist leant forward. 'Emily, I know this is hard for you. Your previous psychotherapist told me about why you moved to Paris. We don't need to go into the hard-core details, I'm just going to ask you some questions about yourself- if that's ok?'

Emily rolled her eyes. She knew she shouldn't have told Aaron about where she was going- undoubtedly, he had requested a 'transfer of notes' from her former shrink.

'Sure.'

'Oh' she added. 'I must add that, it's normal procedure to request patient files from former therapy sessions…'

'Right' Emily was growing ever-more cynical about her new therapist. She had used the words 'psycho-_something', '_hard-core'and _'_patient' within a matter of seconds, it wasn't greatly reassuring.

'So, the dream…' Dr Watson began to flick through her notes. 'The girl…' Emily braced herself. '…is she you?'

'No'

'Certain?'

'I'm certain' Emily thought about running to the girl. It was not that the girl did not resemble her, she had dark her and even darker eyes but she couldn't recognise herself in the child she was running to.

'Is she your daughter?'

'I don't have a daughter.' Emily was blunt. She had clearly stated to the woman she did not have children.

'So does she feel like a stranger to you? What is it that provokes you to run to her?'

Emily paused for a moment. 'It was my job to help people, why would I leave a child who's calling out for my help?'

Dr Watson put her pen down. 'Emily, these are questions you need to be answering yourself.'

She sighed and thought about the girl once more. 'You told me before that it could be a warning, a realisation that I can fix things… And if the girl is me, or at least symbolic of me, I guess it means I should sort out myself before I move on to other things.'

The therapist smiled. 'Didn't you say your dream had stopped since you've come here?'

Emily chuckled. 'Wow' she didn't want to hear the problem-riddled doctor hear her moment of realisation. 'I think I need to make a plan, y'know.' She started to ramble. 'Of all the things that I need to put right and all the things I want to do.'

'Well this isn't what I had in mind but here you go…' she passed over a sheet of paper and watched as Emily scribbled down a quick list.

'I think that's it.' She looked down at it and nodded.

'Would you like to talk about it?'

Emily looked down at it. 'Not really.' She didn't want to be rude but she didn't see the point in adding to their appointment which was already $150 an hour. 'But thanks, really…' She grabbed her coat and hurried out to her car where she looked down at the list.

'Mother,  
Job,  
Family.'

It was a pretty simple list but tackling it wouldn't be easy.

* * *

'I'm home' Emily called as she walked through the door.

Jack immediately ploughed into her and wrapped his arms around her. Aaron joined seconds later. 'How are you?' he asked, kissing her on the head.

'Fantastic' she said still clutching the yellow piece of paper in her hand.

'Hey, what's this?' he tugged at it but she pulled away.

'My list. It's what I need to… you know, feel better…'

Jack's head tilted up. 'Are you poorly?'

Emily couldn't help but smile at his childhood innocence, her heart warmed. 'Aww bud, I'm great… it's a grown up thing.'

Jack looked to his father. ' Well my dad says if you're sick, you should rest.'

'Aw thanks hun, but I'm great.'

'See Jack? Em is ok. D'you want to go and play with trucks out the back, I'll be out in a bit.' Jack reluctantly left the couple standing in the hallway. 'So how did it go? What's with the list?'

'Well for starters she was called Dr Watson. I found it hard to take her seriously, you know what a fan I am of the Holmes series…' Aaron interrupted with a laugh. 'And she evidentially had her own problems…'

'But…' he encouraged.

'But, I know where I am and where I want to be…'

'And where's that exactly?' he teased

'Right here…'

It was the answer he was expecting. 'Can I help you with anything on that list?'

'Maybe one day, but not right now. There's some stuff I need to sort for myself… But I'll let you know.'

Comedy in the next chapter with JJ (as per usual) and maybe Garcia…

**Reviews and subscriptions returned :)**  
**~ peace and love**  
**~~cp**


	16. Spooked

**Emily-JJ interaction. Has Emily made the right decision to come back?**

'Hey Jack, Jennifer and Henry are here- how about you go and open the door?' Emily called from the living room. She followed behind just to make sure he would be tall enough to unlock the latch.

'Hey guys!'

'Hey Jay'

'Do you mind if Henry uses the bathroom? He got chocolate all over himself on the way…'

'Sure, he knows where it is, right?' They watched as Henry ran to the downstairs bathroom. 'I guess that's a yes… Want a coffee?'

'I thought you'd never ask.' JJ trailed Emily as they walked into the kitchen. 'I like what you've done with the place…'

'Honestly, I've just cleaned a bit, rearranged the photos and put some potpourri out.'

'That's men for you; they just can't make a house a home… Will wanted a pool table instead of an oak dining set. He is off his head….'

'I'm going to try and persuade Aaron to put a desk in the spare room…. Build a mini-office. It will make the place tidier…'

Jack interrupted. 'What were you building last night?'

'What, Jack?'

'You were building something last night with my dad'

Emily rolled her eyes. 'Sorry Jack I don't know what you're on about…' She looked to JJ and shrugged.

Jack sighed and began to walk out the door. 'No, you were building something. Was it for me? A present? You were being really loud.'

'Sorry Jack, I really don't know. Maybe it was a dream. Why don't you go and play with Henry, he's waiting for you out there!'

He stepped forward again. 'No… What was it? Tell me! I won't tell my dad you told me, I promise.'

'Jack' Emily was getting irritated.

'You kept saying he needed to hit it 'harder' and 'just there'- there was a lot of banging…'

JJ looked to Emily. 'Ok Jack, really, go and play with Henry, right now.' He finally left.

'I would laugh, but I feel so sorry for you right now. I can't believe he just repeated that.' JJ said bluntly with a smile forming.

'I can't believe he just repeated that, let alone heard us fucking. Shit. Shit. Shit.' Emily cringed as JJ looked at her blankly.

'Well it could have been worse…' JJ was beginning to laugh

'I really don't see how it could be.'

'He could have walked in, seen you both naked, be scarred for life…'

'Him scarred for life? More like me!'

'Just lock the door, simple.'

'Hotch doesn't think it's safe to have locks on the door with a child about… Jack could easily lock himself in a room blah blah blah.'

'Blah, blah, blah? I'm guessing domestic isn't for you…' she laughed.

Emily rolled her eyes and sat blank-faced 'Don't get me started…'

'And calling him Hotch? Distancing yourself…' JJ realised what she was doing. 'Sorry, can't help but profile… Do you want to talk about it?'

'Urm… ' Emily mumbled.

'… well has he asked about the list again?'

'No, he hasn't. He's talked about something on it though'

'What was on it? Your mother, your job and what else?'

'Family.'

'So which was it?'

'Family…' Emily grumbled.

'What about it? You're already 'promised' to each other' JJ mocked.

'We've been together publically for a couple of months now and I'm just about settled down here and then last night…'

'Oh god, do I want to hear this?'

'He was talking about the 'next step' and he mumbled about marriage for a bit and then asked about having a kid… an actual human being!'

'…and you're shocked by this?'

'Typically it's the next step… Hotch is one of those football coach dads…'

'But I'm not ready, I'm not sure I ever will be. And I know; I'm scared he'll want an entire team.'

'How many players are even in a team?'

'Eleven… I think, anyway…'

'Oh man, that's gonna' hurt!'

'Jay, it's not going to happen' Emily reassured her. 'I've never really wanted kids. Like you see one on the street, you look, say how cute it is even if it's the ugliest thing you've ever seen and you move on… If I wanted a baby I would have had one already. I'm scared that I want one, just not with Aaron. I'm kinda spooked right now'

'Oh, wow.'

'Reassuring that you have such great advice' Emily mocked.

'It's just that I always thought you'd have loads of kids'

'Loads?'

'Two or three. Probably three. Maybe even four…'

'Ok, calm it. I'm scared because I've moved all this way to be with him because it's what I thought I wanted and then he talks about moving forward which is the obvious thing to do and then I have this shocking feeling deep down that I've made a mistake.'

'Do you love him?'

'Of course.'

'Then I'm sure you'll realise sure enough what is right for you. He won't pressure you into anything, you know that.'

'I guess' Emily mumbled. 'It's just, look how I was with Jack'

'It's perfectly normal'

'It doesn't feel that way, and I'm scared.'

'Well, just think about it. Have you managed to cross anything off your list. Surely you can cross your job off…'

'I'll cross it off when I feel comfortable. I came, I left and repeated that and now I'm back again. I know how Garcia sees everything in a positive light so she sees no harm, and then there's Rossi who is the greatest guy I'll ever meet. He's so wise. I think he understands what I'm going through. And then Reid; for a clever kid, I don't think he knows how to take it. It's hurt us both. And finally, Morgan. I feel like I've lost what we had. He's still there but there's a distance.'

'They all love you, Emily.'

'And then you, you're the only one I can talk to.'

JJ smiled. 'You know I'll always be here for you, whatever you decide to do.'

Emily sighed. 'That's what I'm scared of, that I'll make a decision.'

**Reviews and subscriptions/requests and comments appreciated!**

**KINDA BIG SURPRISE COMING NEXT CHAPTER**

~CP


	17. Not Alone

**A/N: I've had a few messages about what people wanted, so here it is – with a bit of heartache, I must add.**

***NINE WEEKS LATER***

Emily lay silently on Rossi's couch. Head propped up on one side and her legs curled up close to her.

'Do you want to talk about it?' He noticed that her eyes had been open for a while. They were still tinted pink and she hadn't said a word since cried herself to sleep there the night before. He received no reply. 'You know, he didn't want it to happen this way.'

'He's still gone though…' She sat up. 'I can't believe it's happened so fast.'

'You know, Emily, the call was bound to come sooner or later.'

Her eyes finally moved to where he was sitting. 'I just never expected him to be called back there so quickly.'

'He's good at what he does. They need him there; he'll be back before you know it.' He walked over and sat next to her. 'You've got to look after yourself.'

Emily briefly considered raging about how she was aware of what she must do but settled with leaning over to him and hugging him. 'I don't know how to tell him.'

'I know, I know' he rubbed her back and stayed perfectly still as she cried into his shoulder.

'Can you call Jay?' Emily retorted to a curled up ball.

'Sure.' He walked away. When he returned it had already been fifteen minutes. 'She should be here any min-'

He was interrupted by his door bell.

'Hey, how is she?'

Rossi didn't say a word and lead her to where Emily was curled up in a ball. 'Can I get you a drink?'

'Coffee, please. Thanks for calling, Dave' He nodded and walked out. 'How you feeling?'

JJ ran her hand over Emily's head.

'Thank you for being here' Emily whispered.

'It's ok. Have you heard from him?'

'Not since Wednesday'

'He'll be in touch soon… Thanks Dave' she sipped on her coffee.

'That is really strong…' Emily noted as she sniffed JJ's coffee. 'I'm going to get some water…' She shuffled off the couch and made her way to the kitchen where David Rossi was propped up against the fridge. 'Man, I feel really sick.' She leaned over the sink for a moment and dipped her head.

'Shit.' Dave rushed over to hold Emily's hair back as she threw up in the sink.

She remained bent over, motionless for a moment before taking her water and slowly making her way back to the couch.

'Em, you're really working yourself up over this.' JJ wiped her friend's forehead. 'Please rest. I won't go home until I see that you're some-what better.'

Dave finished cleaning up in the kitchen and made his way over to the living room. 'Em, are you going to tell her, or am I?'

JJ looked between Dave and Emily. 'Tell me what?'

Emily took another sip of water and relaxed into the settee. JJ leant forward and awaited a response.

'Two weeks after Aaron left for Pakistan, I got really sick. Do you remember?'

JJ nodded. 'Emily, you're beginning to scare me. And yes, I remember, you fainted when we were in Arizona'

'Well I went to my physician and well, basically…'

JJ toyed with her hands. 'And what?' She looked nervously to Dave.

Emily stuttered. 'I'm pregnant.'

JJ looked to Dave again who was biting his lip and had his arms tightly crossed. Her voice changed. 'Oh my! That's amazing! Congratulations' She leaped forward and hugged her friend who was still red eyed and sweaty on the couch.

'Thanks' Emily mumbled.

'This is great news!' JJ squealed. 'I know it might not seem it now, but this is going to be great for you. You really need to get yourself better though, you're responsible for two people now.'

Dave nodded 'if you return to work everyone's going to be there to support you… You're expected back on Monday anyway…'

JJ smiled 'Yeah… we can't wait to have you back… Is Jack with Jessica now then?'

Emily nodded.

'Well Em's been here since yesterday morning and she's welcome here well… indefinitely.'

'You can stop at mine too…'

'I'm not a charity case.' Emily moaned.

'But you're sick, your partner is on the other side of the world and you're pregnant' Dave commented.

'And I'm pretty sure it's just hormones and morning sickness that's making me like this…'

'Either way, we're looking after you whether you like it or not.' JJ smiled, hugging her friend once more. 'Do you want me to go and get you some clothes from home?'

'If you wouldn't mind'

'I'd love to. Just don't be so… sicky when I get back. We need to hang… If that's ok Dave?'

He threw his hands in the air. 'Well ladies, I have a hot date tonight, so I won't be able to join you in watching a soppy movie but feel free to make yourself at home.' He pulled JJ over to the side. 'Jennifer, please look after her, I know you will but she's very vulnerable right now.'

'Of course' JJ gripped onto his every word before leaving to get Emily more clothes.

'Sorry to leave you as well, I better go get changed. I'll be back down as soon as possible!' Rossi quickly went upstairs to change.

Emily fell into a hazy sleep while waiting for either one of the profilers to return.

'How long she been like that?' JJ asked as Emily slowly opened her eyes. 'Oh hey stranger… I brought you loads of stuff…'

She rubbed her eyes and looked over to the three cases worth of stuff. 'Thanks Jay… Remind me never to go on holiday with you… your idea of packing is extreme!'

Dave rubbed her head. 'There's my Emily! I'm going now but Jay is stopping over. Ok?'

Emily, still half asleep, managed to nod her head. 'Have fun…'

JJ took a seat opposite and watched as Emily pulled herself up. 'So how are you feeling…?'

'Shitty, in all honesty. The past few days I've been in complete overload. I guess all the stress built up and just made me break down…'

'Well you've got to keep healthy and calm. What does Aaron think?'

'He doesn't know.' Emily was quick and blunt. 'I'm scared to tell him. He wanted this but he's not here and I'm just scared about everything.'

'That's natural' JJ commented. 'But you should tell him soon…'

'I know. But only him. I'm almost 43, this is a miracle as it is, I don't want to tell people because of the risks…'

'I understand. What about Strauss… you're going to be out of the field.'

'It's my first day back, and I'm knocked up… I'm going to be popular'

'Why are you kidding? Strauss loves you. We all know it, even if she isn't that _affectionate _towards any of us in the offices…'

'I feel so weird'

'Again' JJ added, 'it's natural'

'I'm going to try and call him tomorrow, but getting satellite coverage over there is patchy even at it's best'

'That's good then, I mean about telling him. The sooner the better…'

'It's not like he can help though'

'But he can support you through it.'

**Ok so there's what everyone wanted, Emo is prego...**  
**Hotch might come back sooner than expected - consider yourself warned!**

**~Reviews/subscribers appreciated - I always try to return.**

**~~~~~~~~~CP**


End file.
